I Won't Hold You Back
by Franx.Matyroshka
Summary: Suddenly Hiruma's phone rings. Mamori overheard that he talked with another 'damn girl.' is this will make their relationship no longer, or there will be enough explanations from Hiruma before he will give the engagement ring? One Shot. HiruMamo.


**~ .d'Ballista's second fanfic for HiruMamo! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own __**Eyeshield 21**__ XD esp. the __**characters**__ :D but I would like to own __**Hiruma Youichi**__, can I? XD_

_The song "I wont hold back" from Toto. I dont OWN it either! XD_

**Author's Note:**

_hahaha~ my __**second fanfic **__for the couple HiruMamo from Eyeshield 21!~ (YA-HA!)_

_I will just notice __**to all readers**__ that:_

_* Ratings may change. (because I dont know too what will I rate for this XD)_

_* Just ge the rid of reading of some __**Hiruma's dialogue**__ (I have enough using "damn", not the other words)_

_* From the song "I wont Hold You Back" from Toto, 1982 oldies (my favorite love song until now :D)_

_- Over all, hope you enjoy reading! :D_

**Summary:**

_Hiruma and Mamori had already a relationship as couple. When they already 'made it', Mamori felt she was safe when Hiruma's around. Suddenly his phone rangs. Mamori overheard that he talked with another 'damn girl.' is this will make their relationship no longer, or there will be enough explanations from Hiruma before he will give the engagement ring?_

**I won't hold you back - HiruMamo fanfic :D**

_**If I had another chance tonight**_

_**I'd try to tell you that the things we had were right**_

_**Time can erase the love we shared**_

_**But it gives me time to realize just how much you cared**_

_-f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.1-_

_Mamori bought a limited-edition ice cream from the pastries shop inside the circus. She bought two cups, one for her, and one for Hiruma, where he is waiting at the waiting shed outside the shop. When she already paid what she bought, she immediately go outside carrying the two cups of ice cream. Hiruma already saw her running to waiting shed._

_"Hey, damn manager," Hiruma gritted, "you are so-"_

_When Mamori is exhaled and stopped running, Hiruma suddenly stopped from talking._

_"Hiruma-kun," she exhaled, "this is for you."_

_Hiruma widened his eyes when he saw this special ice cream. It is full of sweets - rice crispies, chocolate bars, chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles. He avert his gaze to Mamori, and handed the cup of ice cream._

_"Tsk. You dont have to worry about me, damn manager." he smiled, like a natural smile that Mamori ever seemed so different. Mamori smiled, and sat down beside him._

_It's been a quiet while they are busy eating. Mamori finished eating first. She hold his right hand while watching the ferris wheel. Hiruma suddenly looked at their hands, seem like a real couple. He really appreciated with that, but when Mamori holds his hand tightly, she stared at her. Both of them are in eye to eye contact._

_"Hiruma-kun," Mamori smiled. "let's go there." She pointed the view where she wants, and she change averting her gaze to the spot where she pointed._

_"Wha-" Hiruma exclaimed. It made him stop because of Mamori's tension._

_Mamori, holding Hiruma's right hand, seems excited. She stood up, and walked. Hiruma followed her with their hands holding tightly._

_'Ferris wheel?'_

_"It's been a while that I have'nt ride a ferris wheel since I was young," when Mamori and Hiruma sat down already at one of the rides in ferris wheel, she take a look outside while talking to him. "how about you, Hiruma-kun?"_

_She stared at him. They were in the different seats side by side._

_"I haven't ride this damn ferris wheel." he gritted. "Its my first time."_

_They are now concentrated on taking a look outside with a different places._

_"Oye, damn manager, sit here." Hiruma pointed the vacant seat beside him._

_"What did you say, Hiruma-kun?" She stared at him. No wonder she haven't heard because of excitement._

_"I said, sit here. Keh." he gritted again everytime he talked with her._

_She looked at his face. She smiled slightly._

_"Okay then." She transferred seats beside him._

_Then the ferris wheel starts. after a minute, while mamori take a look outside while Hiruma heard Mamori saying herself, "wow, amazing!" Hiruma pat her shoulders at the back. When Mamori feels he was holding tight, she smiled._

_"Since it was your first time, are you scared?" She asked him while he was looking at the different places when they are on the top._

_"Tsk. I am not scared with this damn ferris wheel."_

_It become quiet between of them. Then, after a minute, it was suddenly stopped. They are on the top, when it stops, Mamori moved sloser to Hiruma, like her head was on his shoulders._

_"Hi-Hiruma-kun, what happened?" Mamori asked him. She know what happened between them, but she can't move. 'I wonder why..'_

_"The ferris wheel stopped." Hiruma said it with a normal voice, seems there's nothing happened._

_"Ehhh?" Mamori shouted. "what are we gonna do?"_

_Hiruma made her more closer by holding her left shoulder._

_"Hi...Hiruma-kun?" She is curious until now when he started to pat her and more like he's hugging her._

_"I have something to tell you, damnnit." Hiruma whispers at Mamori's right ear._

_-f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k..e.n.d-_

"WHAT?" a shout from Mamori that she suddenly woke up. She holds her forehead firmly._ 'that moment was keeping me rewind in my dreams.'_ when she glanced at the clock, it was already 10 o' clock a.m. - the time to meet with Hiruma - the time they will have their first date. But how? she saw a different kinds of things, means it's different from her room. The dream makes her forget everything. When she look up side sy side while laying down, she already remembered when she saw a piece of gun beside the cabinet displayed.

_'Is that Hiruma's gun? What happened?'_ When she sat down at the bed, she noticed something.

"Hwa!-" Mamori exclaimed. She was shocked she is naked.

"Oye, my damn girlfriend, our date is-"

"Youichi!" Mamori suddenly covered her naked body.

"My damn girlfriend," Hiruma gritted, "its already 10 o' clock. It was our first date this day. Did you really 'enjoy' the night, did'nt you?" while holding a bath towel then rub at his face, he smirked with a many 'keh's. "Let's try the date later."

Mamori blushed as IF she knew what happened.

_-f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.2-_

**Time can erase the love we shared**

**But it gives me time to realize just how much you cared...**

_"Hiruma-kun, thank you for taking me home with you."_

_After they have fun at the circus, they go home. Hiruma told her that he will going to fetch her home._

_"Uh-huh, Call me 'Youichi.' Keh, we are now officially a couple, right? imagine? kekeke," he holds her hand in a minute._

_Mamori smiled. "So, I am going inside now."_

_When Mamori turns and going inside to their home, Hiruma stopped her. He holds her right hand tightly._

_"wait, damn girlfriend." He go immediately at the door of her house, then opened, then going to get his shoes off._

_"Youichi!" Mamori exclaimed in a low voice, "My mother is still wake up even its already 11 at evening!"_

_"We can make a 'tactic' to make me go inside, okay? Keh, just simple." he grab her hand, and go inside. Hiruma was hiding at Mamori's back, and they are walking together with holding her waists from the back. Suddenly the lights on._

_"We will be careful, Youichi. If they found out I handed a 'visitor' that they dont know, I dont know what will happened." Mamori whispers him at the back king._

_"Mamori, my daughter? Are you already home?" her mother from the kitchen spoke._

_When they are near from her room, her mother suddenly appeared before she will open the door. Mamori immediately turned and stared at her mother._

_"Ah, yes mom, sorry that I already go home so late-"_

_"What's with that gun at your back?" Her mother pointed the gun at her back, where Hiruma was bringing it._

_"Ah, it's nothing, mom. It was only a stuff. This is from the prize I won in circus." She is sweating all around to explain what is that gun all about._

_"Oh, okay. Take care, and go to sleep now, my daughter." Her mother said, and she went to the kitchen._

_Mamori opened the door, and finally, their 'tactic' was successful. They close the door already._

_"Tsk, you're the best, my damn girlfriend." Hiruma whispered at her, gritting once more._

_"Heh. You're so bad, Youichi. You made me so nervous." while wiping her face with her handkerchief, Mamori's sweating more when Hiruma is close to her. "Youichi-kun, what in the world you want to go here?"_

_"Why? Damnit, I am so over in love with you, my damn girlfriend." He faced her, holds her waist with his left hand, and cupped her face with his right hand._

_Mamori smiled, with full of questions in her mind. "Youichi.." It made her cry with tears of joy._

_"H-Hey, don't cry, damnit." he wiped the tears running down from her cheek._

_"Youi-"_

_Mamori was shocked that Hiruma suddenly kissed her. They both don't hold it back now. They are taking steps sideward and slowly while kissing and holding with passion, and Mamori already notice Hiruma's hands crawling at her back._

_-f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k..e.n.d-_

"Youichi!" Mamori stood up, and hugged him. _'with him makes me comfortable.'_

Hiruma gritted, but suddenly, his phone rings. He go outside from the room, and he received the call.

Mamori overheard his voice while talking to the caller.

_"Hello?- Damnit! What the hell she delayed it?- I really need it now! - I'll go there after a minute."_

She felt like a turtle that she slowly stepping backwards from the door when she heard the word "she" from Hiruma.

_"Who's that 'she'?"_ Mamori's temper was nearly high. The call between him and that_ 'she' _is already racing on her mind.

Afterall, Hiruma opened the door from outside. He just poked at the door, and hurrily told her, "My damn girlfriend.. I'm in hurry. There's an emergency. I'll call you later when I am ready for our date. Wait for me in the Japanese Restaurant that I'd tell you yesterday. See ya."

"Youi-" The door suddenly close after Hiruma said it all. _"Youichi.."_

Mamori feels that Hiruma is like a wind that blows on her eyes. _'Why am I so worried? I did'nt know the full details about their talk, I must be brave.'_

**Now you're gone, I'm really not the same,**

**I guess I held myself to blame**

**Time can erase the things we said**

**But it gives me time to realize that you're the one who's sad...**

Mamori is already in the Japanese Restaurant that Hiruma told her to meet and resume their first date. But there are some heavy feeling that Mamori feels. She already saw Hiruma coming to her while she was sitting already at the table. She did'nt look at him while he was near coming.

"Oye, my damn girlfriend-"

"Youichi, let's talk."

Hiruma suddenly freezed of what he heard from Mamori, and sat down.

"What we need to talk about, my damn girlfriend?"

"About the call you received, who's that girl?" She started with a low voice. When she can't force herself, she made her voice higher. "Who's the _damn girl?_!"

Mamori is now in high temper.

"What's and who's that damn_ 'girl' _are you talking about? If you did mean about the call, that damn girl was the seller of the jewelry. I bought the damn engagement ring for you, and I requested to put our damn name on it. When the damn manager calls to me, he said she delayed my damn request to put an name. I hurried because I need to finish them my damn request right now. because.." Hiruma stood up, hold Mamori's left hand, and kneel down. And at last, he get the engagement ring at his pocket. "I want you to show up a damn feeling for you." he opened the ringpocket, and the shiny diamond ring showed up.

Mamori stood up. No wonder she can't believe that all she think was all epic fail - to make her fall through the last phase. He leave her with a light on - start of a happy ending. She cried - with a tears of joy.

She can't wait for Hiruma's question for her.

"Will you damn marry me, my damn girlfriend?" while he holds the ring and her ring each side of his hands, he put the ring on the table, and get the longest gun he ever had. "or I'll shoot myself."

"Oh, no no no, Youichi-"

_"NO?"_ Mamori heard the click from his gun.

"No, I mean don't shoot yourself. Yes, I'll marry you, Mr. Youichi Hiruma."

Mamori hiks when she cries. She hugged him while he was still kneeling down.

"Ah," Hiruma gritted. "My damn future wife, Mrs. Youichi Mamori."

**"You know I won't hold you back now.."**

**FIN (END) :3**

Any comments, negative or positive, I'll accept :''3 hehe.

Review please! :'D


End file.
